


The Tower

by Darkprism



Series: Monoshizukanohi [26]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Art Trade, Blood, Drabble, Language, M/M, Masochism, Monoshizukanohi, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkprism/pseuds/Darkprism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagato calls a meeting with his cold war enemies and announces a change in paradigm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tower

The bar was comprised of equal parts raucous laughter, clink of glass, and clack of games, with just the hint of desperation for spice. Humanity, at its best and worst; people at their highest peaks and crashing toward their lowest pits. Nagato sipped his water, ice brushing his thin lips, and he ruminated on the fine, though lost, art of suffering. He ached, the devils of torment in his joints and legs, and he closed his ever-strafing eyes.

It was going to rain: chilly and damp and penetrating. How grand.

Nagato did not wish to be here, did not wish for much at all, these days, save for fires that fed him warmth and pastime. He set down his short tumbler just as the final member of his judgment panel arrived. The scrape of chair, and voila! the moment was ripe for reaping. The abrasive blond, the sad brunet, the premier pretty man, and the gray puzzle all stared with curiosity, condemnation, and contrivance at Nagato. Waiting.

"The hell's wrong with your eyes?" Uzumaki asked.

"Nystagmus," Nagato replied, a rude inquiry met with forthright honesty. He had nothing to lose, no gain to be made by hiding.

"Why did you call this meeting?" Hyuuga asked, civil of tongue.

"Yeah, we're here. The hell you want?" Uzumaki said, ruining Hyuuga's effort. Nagato smiled, saw blood trickling along the lines of lacerations. Sweet memory, so stale from disuse.

"To make an announcement you will wish to hear with your own ears, and not from some rumor, which surely you'd see as false."

"We're listening," Hatake encouraged, and Nagato breathed in the succulent scent of true attention. An amazing man, the brilliant sergeant turned bartender and spy. A man whose beauty would be best seen when under you, and never diminished for the delight he found there. Nay, only increased.

"Haze," Nagato said, nails on his glass. "Is no more."

"Bullshit." Uzumaki.

"Oh?" Asashi.

"Why?" Hyuuga and Hatake, unified.

A slow, sensuous, slide of finely-boned hand, and Nagato touched the perfect prince of the realm. Hatake stiffened, considering removing the appendage from Nagato's concern. Beautiful in imagined violence and ever-ready preparedness. Nagato hoped Hatake's loins stirred in longing. "My rage Disciple, my beloved Martyr, you have given them happiness, yes?"

Hyuuga's spine was straight. Crooked only by demand. "Yes."

A squeeze, a release, a hum. "It is my thanks, then." Nagato smiled. "It will burn in sacrificial atonement, in reverent effigy. A repayment, in my loss, to you." Nagato overturned his glass, let it roll to the Prince's quarter. Nagato stood, cane in his grip; pain his companion, his namesake.

"But why?" Asashi, lost soul.

"It was your… life?" Uzumaki, struggling.

Nagato lingered. "My purpose wanes. I could destroy it all, dance on your bones, but why?" He looked, and two faces comprehended, while two fought inevitability. "My will is gone. I seek nothing."

"That's when you find everything," Hyuuga whispered.

Nagato chuckled, tipped his hat, and went out into the frigid rain.

**Author's Note:**

> [Click here to learn more about the eye disorder, Nystagmus](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nystagmus).  
> [Click here to learn more about the Tarot card, The Tower](http://www.ata-tarot.com/resource/cards/).
> 
> ∞ For the entire list of Nagato/Itachi/Soubi/various stories and information, [Click Here](http://demented-dee.livejournal.com/49053.html).
> 
> ∞ For all information about Monoshizukanohi that you never knew you wanted to know, click [HERE](http://demented-dee.livejournal.com/12226.html).
> 
> ∞ I don’t own any characters in any fandom; I just entice them into doing things they never thought possible. The originals though, if present, are all mine. I also own the world, Monoshizukanohi, and all the places therein. 
> 
> ∞ Some stories have audio read by me, myself, and I – and occasional special guests! All audio can be found [RIGHT HERE](https://www.4shared.com/dir/37719989/28e7765d/Audio_Readings.html#dir=Unh-MNl5)
> 
> ∞ Want more? Check out my other stories here or head over to my [Demented-Ink headquarters](https://www.demented-ink.com/). It’s a one-stop shop for everything I’m up to. You’ll find [Kelly Wyre’s Lair](https://www.demented-ink.com/kelly-wyre-lair) on the Port-of-Call menu. Under that name, I write the [New Amsterdam series](http://kelly-wyre.blogspot.com/2014/01/the-world-of-new-amsterdam.html), as well as many other [LGBTQ-friendly books and novellas](https://www.amazon.com/Kelly-Wyre/e/B00IURAYJM), both singly and in collaboration with other authors. I also [vlog](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCP732llZpxt6YAD4-9-pwww), [blog](https://www.demented-ink.com/blog), and generally live, breathe, and sleep all things Story. Some projects are just starting, so pardon my construction dust. And make sure to stop by [Smoke Signals](https://www.demented-ink.com/smoke-signals) and keep in touch!
> 
> Much love and destruction,  
> <3 Dee


End file.
